User blog:RoaringRexe/Rexe's Top 10 Favorite JoJos
No explanation really, consider this a special blog since my upgrade to Discussions Mod I guess? 8: Jonathan Joestar In no way is Jonathan boring, he's courageous and loyal to friends and an overall gentleman. It's just, his fights are boring. His character isn't, but everything else about him is. Like, the only time I was literally surprised during Phantom Blood was when Sir Bruford was willing to go out with honor. I loved Jonathan as he was honestly sorta adorable but his fights and style was just too boring for me. 7: Giorno Giovanna At first when seeing Giorno and reading his abilities I just called him "The Worst JoJo and no quality whatsoever" like most people who haven't read Vento Aureo. After reading Part 5 however I respected him more as a character and despite him being slightly emotionless and getting an asspull at the end I do feel as if there's something more noble in him. He's like Jonathan to his allies and Dio to his enemies. But overall, still kinda emotionless for the most part and I hate Gold Experience Requiem. 6: Jotaro Kujo Jotaro is cool, he's a badass and he just screams "Mess with me and I'll kick your ass". But unlike Jonathan, I enjoy Jotaro's fights and everything else. It's just his character that I don't like. Now in no way is Jotaro a ruthless brute who is emotionless. But the fact that his dude is so mean and calls his mom a "bitch" on a regular occasion kinda makes him seem like a shit. Star Platinum is cool, Jotaro just seems like a very mean spirited dude who can't even form a proper relation ship with anyone, he does change in later parts and I like that. But during Stardust Crusaders? I didn't like him that much. I will say this though, *spoilers*, later on he gets so much character development that I actually got sad during his death, dude put his daughter's safety over the fate of the world. 5: Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) First off, Gappy is adorable. Second of all, Soft and Wet is pretty cool. Now one of the main reasons for why Gappy is basically dab in the middle is because well, JoJolion isn't finished. We don't know his conclusion or anything and I can't really make a proper analysis on him. However from what we've seen so far Gappy is pretty cool. 4: Joseph Joestar Unpredictable, crazy, and overall a lovable bastard Joseph Joestar easily makes the top four on this list for me. I just love everything from his stupid as fuck battle tactics to his assholish yet caring personality. We see him joke around with Lisa Lisa before her fight with Kars, which ended in Kars "cheating" and backstabbing her literally. In which we see how much Joseph truly cares for his allies and that's what sealed the deal with me for him. 3: Josuke Higashikata (Diamond is Unbreakable) Josuke is my third favorite JoJo due to three reasons. Character, Crazy Diamond, and how his power symbolizes him. Josuke is kind and caring yet quirky and sometimes ruthless at times. Such as when his hair is insulted or ones he care for are taken into account. Example in his fight with Teronosuke he sees his mother being used as bait and we see him get f u r i o us so much so as to swearing to kill Teronosuke the moment he gets out of his paper prison. Crazy Diamond looks fucking cool and is better than Star Platinum fuck off. 2. Jolyne Cujoh Ah yes, the only female JoJo so far, and the one with one of the best Stands and character development. Seriously, Jolyne is cool. She masturbated in prison, defeated prison stand users, and had the balls to stand up to New Moon Pucci. We see her go from your average delinquent to a badass that will sacrifice everything to save her friends. 1. Johnny Joestar Well, here he is folks. My favorite JoJo, Johnny Joestar. Main protagonist of Steel Ball Run. I will admit this, at first I didn't like Johnny. At all. I considered him a whiny brat and that he would suffer the same fate as Jonathan cause he is Jonathan's AU counterpart. But we see Johnny grow as a character much more than any other, we see him go from a whiny brat to an overall badass that shows true realism in what someone would do in that situation. *Spoilers* When he saw his best friend and companion during the journey, Gyro Zeppeli die. Did he think of a plan, retreat, stay in shock? No, he bawled his eyes out and shot as many nails as possible at Valentine. That's what I think what most people would do in that situation, fall into a rage and try everything to avenge their friend instantly. Overall, Johnny really grew on me as a character and it was fun to see him develop. Arigato, Gyro. Category:Blog posts